


Hurt So Good

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, First Time, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-29
Updated: 2009-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It might not be perfect, but that's okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt So Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [r_grayjoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/r_grayjoy/gifts).



"Ouch!" Severus glared over his shoulder. "I _do_ want to sit down again later, Remus."

"Then _relax_." Remus glared right back. "We used half a bottle of lube already, so that's not the problem."

"Why did I ever agree to be on bottom the first time?" Severus grumbled rhetorically. He hadn't _agreed_ , precisely; they'd flipped a Knut for it, and Severus had come out tails.

"Don't try to weasel out of this. If you haven't come by the time I'm finished, it'll be your turn next; otherwise you get to be top next time." Remus spoke shortly. Once more he lined up his cock against Severus's arsehole. If he didn't manage to finish this soon, he was going to come all over Severus's back instead, and that was an embarrassment too great to contemplate.

This time, though, the ring of muscle relaxed enough to let the head of Remus's prick slip inside Severus's arse. He swallowed hard, more overwhelmed by the sensation than he'd expected, and tried not to push in further too fast, tempting though that was.

"Oh," said Severus in surprised tones. "Do that again."

"Like this?" Remus asked, pulling out and thrusting back in again.

"Not quite. Try – _there_ , yeah, like that."

Remus could see Severus's hands clenching convulsively at the sheets. He knew he only had a few strokes left in him, but he did the best he could before being overwhelmed by orgasm.

"Sorry," he apologized afterward. "You felt so good, I couldn't help it."

Severus shrugged. "It was okay. Hurt a bit at first, but when you were inside, it was good, and we'll get better with practice, right?"

"Right." Remus hugged him, unable to find words to express his happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> For r_grayjoy, who wanted Snape/Sirius or Snape/Lupin, "awkward sex or first time."


End file.
